There are many wagering games used for gambling. Wagering games are intended to be exciting and arouse a player's interest. Typical wagering games are also uncomplicated and can be understood easily by a large number of players. Ideally, the wagering game should include more than one wagering opportunity during the course of the game, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. Exciting play, the opportunity to make more than one wager, and rapid wager resolution enhance a player's interest and enjoyment because the number of betting opportunities and bet resolution is increased.
Wagering games, particularly those intended primarily for play in casinos, also provide a player with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning, even though the odds generally favor the casino, house, dealer or banker. The wagering game must also meet the requirements of regulatory agencies. A variety of wagering games, including wagering games for casino play, with multiple wagering opportunities are known. Many known wagering games find some basis in the often played card games of poker and blackjack. Typical wagering games may employ a standard fifty-two card deck as is well-known in the art.
There is a continuing need for a wagering game for play in casinos. Desirably, the game is uncomplicated, exciting, and provides the opportunity for a player to make multiple wagers and choices regarding those wagers.